


Just Close Your Eyes

by blitzturtles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"AU where Poe is younger, still a child when Ben turns to the Dark side. Baby Poe tries to comfort "aunt" Leia, despite not fully understanding what happened and why she is distressed." - TFA-Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Close Your Eyes

Poe doesn't really understand what's happening. He knows that Aunt Leia should be in a meeting, but she isn't. He finds her sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. Uncle Han isn't there, so he takes it upon himself to try to make her feel better.

The problem is that he has no idea how to make Aunt Leia feel better. She usually takes care of him when he's upset. Like when he gets scared because his mommy is on a mission and can't contact him.

He carefully approaches her, evidently startling her in the process. She must not have heard him come in, which isn't like Aunt Leia. She notices everything. 

Poe takes a step back and nearly trips over himself in the process. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"It's-" Leia's voice cracks, which worries the young boy even more. He can't remember ever seeing his Aunt Leia look so upset. "Come here," she says softly.

Poe makes his way to the bed quickly, using the sheets and Leia's leg to climb up. She wraps her arms around him tightly, hugging Poe to her chest. Her eyes are closed, but he can still see the tears. 

His little arms wrap around Leia's neck. He hopes Uncle Han is okay, and Ben too, but he doesn't say anything in fear of upsetting her further. Sometimes talking about things helps. Aunt Leia had been the one to tell him that, but he has the feeling she doesn't want to talk much.

The first tear hits his skin a few minutes later. He reaches up with chubby hands to wipe the tears away with his thumbs. She tries to wipe them away herself before he can do anything. A small laugh escapes, but more tears fall.

"I'm sorry," she whispers to him. Her hand wipes over her eyes again with the same level of effectiveness. She should go find Kes. It's selfish to keep Poe here with her, but she can't bring herself to move him. He might be all that is keeping her from completely breaking down right now.

"It's okay Aunt Leia," Poe says gently.

It isn't, but Leia nods anyways.

At some point, Poe drifts off against Leia's chest. The General reaches up to pull one of the pillows down. She rearranges them so that both of their heads are resting on the pillow. Kes would come by soon to collect his son. Until then, she intends to let him sleep.

She doesn't mean to fall asleep herself, but that's how Kes finds the two.


End file.
